Heat
by damnednation
Summary: Oh how the gods had blessed her with such a heat and two devilish brothers. Smut. Turned collection of one-shots.


I shouldn't be writing this because I owe my readers other chapters but oh well. I am feeling stale on those plots and need a distraction.

* * *

 _Heat_

That's what she felt between her legs when she gazed up the man in front of her from beneath her strawberry lashes.

 _So hot_

She hadn't heard a single word that he said for the past ten minutes and hoped nobody else noticed the subtle movement of her legs rubbing together. Sitting in these long weekly meetings with the village elders about drove Sakura nuts. Accounting for the summer sun that droned down on the world below outside did little to help her heat. Her mind ran wild with thoughts that related nothing to the topic at hand.

"-and what is your opinion, Sakura?" Danzo piped in her direction trying all too hard to catch her off guard.

Without missing a beat, "I believe opening a mental health wing on the hospital is a great idea considering all the operatives you continue to send out to do your dirty work. They always come back with a little less sanity than they left with." The pinkette fired back at him and held back no modesty.

Danzo bristled at her words and was about to retort back when a younger but seasoned velvety voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Now, we have sat in this room far too long today. I would like to call an end to this meeting for today and let everything resume next week." Oh, how his voice made her want to gush like an open water fountain.

Sakura knew she was way in over her head when it came to her minute savior sitting across the table from her. How could she have such lewd thoughts about the Head of the Uchiha Clan. She should be ashamed, but she couldn't find it in herself to not want to take him home with her. Biting her lip, Sakura offered the Uchiha a stiff smile of appreciation at his act of kindness to get Danzo off of her back.

He smirked back at her and offered a slight smile before standing and running his fingers through his hair. Sakura watched his every movement like a hawk and her fingers itched to run through his unruly mane of ink black hair. Madara Uchiha stood before her in all his prime and had no idea of how he made her go into heat with just a look.

"Tough crowd, eh?" Sakura lightly joked as she was the last one to stand up. Running her fingers down her shinobi skirt to smooth it down, she noticed they were the only ones left in the meeting room. The old geezers had already cleared out of the room in a haste.

"They're just stubborn old geezers that would rather have the money spent on them." Madara said back to her with a light chuckle. Sakura had done magnificent research on the production of a mental health wing and had almost everything in order except funding. Which is where Madara came in. She held the meeting to present her ideas to him as the Head and requested his coin in it.

"Well, we may not even need this wing if it weren't for them." Sakura soured slightly but didn't allow it to damper her mood completely. She still had a date with her ol reliable. Sakura's mood picked back up when she thought about going home and venting out her frustrations on her living room couch with her vibrator. All the while thinking about this handsome hunk of man that still stood across from her. Sinner be damned.

"I guess I'll be on my way then." Sakura said and turned to head out the door but was stopped when a hand shot past her head and kept the door from opening.

"You think I don't notice?" Came the oh so sexy panty dropping voice from behind her. But this time it was closer than ever to her. His breath ghosting against her ear. Sakura sucked in an audible breath and silently asked the gods why they were testing her today. Now noticing just how close he was to her, his chest left no space between her back and his head was tilted to the side in close proximity of her ear.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked up at him and turned her head to stare at the Uchiha behind her. A light blush was slowly tainting her cheeks as everything set into place in her mind. Looking at him from the side put their faces closer together than they had ever been before.

Their faces were so close so could see his individual eyelashes and the flare of his nostrils when he took a deep breath in. He was sniffing her. Her blush spreading to her neck and becoming an even darker shade.

"I can smell your heat a mile away, Sakura. I smell it on you every time you come into these meetings." Madara smirked wickedly down at her when her face went full on tomato red and she began to stutter.

"I-I- Don't know what your talk-talking about, Uchiha-san." Oh shit was the first thought to cross her mind. Sakura's hand reached down to grab the door handle but was stopped by his hand on top of hers. He trapped it between his hand and the solid surface keeping her from fleeing.

"Sakura, don't be so informal. After all I have an idea of what you are thinking about in these meetings besides politics." Madara was quite pleased with himself when he heard her gasp and produce a small tremor beneath him. He had finally caught her after all these times of catching her absently mindedly rubbing her thighs together to help relieve pressure on her lady parts.

"Such a naughty minx you are to be thinking about your subordinate in such a lewd way during meetings." He whispered into her ear when she fixed her stare back on the door to try and calm herself. Sakura swallowed thickly and willed herself to calm down, but it simply wasn't working with him so close.

"I promise I won't do it again." A hoarse whisper was all that she could muster to the Uchiha in control. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand land on her uncovered thigh from her mid-thigh skirt. Madara hummed behind her in disagreement which did nothing but fuel the turmoil in her head.

"Those kinds of thoughts need to be punished don't they, Sakura?" His words felt like honey when they rolled off his tongue and willed her to stop breathing. Was he as interested in her as she was him? Sakura had no time to think as he slid his hand further up her thigh and under her skirt. He slowly started to draw circles by her panty line and loved the little noises she produced at such small actions.

Madara definitely was interested in her in the way she had thought of him so many times before. He leaned down and peppered ghost kisses to the exposed part of her neck and felt her rigid body do nothing but melt against him. Sakura submitted to him and that's all he needed. With a flash he turned her around and hoisted her up by her waist to settle her between him and the door. His lips were on her in an instant.

A soft moan broke through her lips and Sakura's brain had officially turned to mush at this point and she threw all caution to the wind. This sexy beast of a man was turned on by her and at this moment she was going to take full advantage of it. Because who knows how long he was going to show interest in her. Their tongues clashed and withdrew more needy moans out of her abused lips.

Breaking their kiss, "Do you know how many times I've smelled your heat from across the table and wanted to take you that instant?", Madara growled at her and was back on her lips before she could reply.

Sakura had no idea it was that noticeable. Oh god she hoped those old fart bags never noticed. Quickly shoving that idea out of her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded a hand through his mane. How many times had she dreamed of doing that? Far too many.

Madara pulled away from her lips but not before biting her bottom lip and drawing another groan from the woman deliciously wrapped around him. Her face was flushed from arousal and embarrassment he knew for sure.

"We can't do anything here, Madara." Her voice was slightly above a whisper, but he still heard her loud and clear. Moving his hands to grip her bottom, he smirked down at her and they were gone in a flash.

They reappeared in a room that Sakura could only guess was his private quarters nestled in the Uchiha compound. Madara teasingly smacked her bottom before he dropped her down onto his bed earning a yelp for both his actions.

Sakura harmlessly glared up at him knowing he was only playing around with her. "Is this how you treat all your house guests?"

"Only the ones that dream about fucking me at work." He haughtily replied back to her before making quick work of removing her sandals.

Sakura kicked them off with practiced ease and pulled him down by his shirt for another breath-taking kiss. Madara reached for her shirt next and slipped it over her head leaving her in nothing but her breast bindings. Nestling himself between his legs, he slipped a kunai out of his pocket without her notice. Madara broke their kiss and quickly sliced her bindings down the middle earning him a surprised shriek.

He chuckled as he threw the now rags to the floor and observed her below him. Her pink hair was fanned out above her head, lips red from his earlier administrations, and now her breasts were bare for him to see. He almost groaned at how beautiful she was and regretted not taking her to his bed before now. All those times he had smelled her sex from across the room drove him crazy and it didn't take him long to figure out he was the cause of it all.

Without even realizing it he had activated his sharingan and was drinking in the sight of her and burning it permanently into his memory. Something he could replay later in his mind when he had to sit in on another boring meeting. Madara glanced down at their grazing crotches and smiled almost wickedly when he saw her skirt hiked up and she had no cloth protecting her wet sex.

"Naughty girl. Where's your panties?" He chided playfully down at her and earned a deep blush to her cheeks. No wonder her smell was so strong.

"No fair. I'm the one over halfway naked here." Sakura choked out in an attempt to bring the attention off her fail of a laundry day. She tugged on his shirt signaling she wanted it off and to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. Madara happily complied and was pleased with the way her eyes roamed over the expanse of his chest in appreciation.

Sakura lifted her hips and shimmied off the rest of her modesty as Madara made rid of the rest of his modesty also. Now they were both fully naked and drinking up each other's presence.

"Pinch me. I must be dreaming." Sakura muttered as her eyes traveled southward towards his manhood which made her lick her lips in anticipation. She felt a slight stinging sensation on her rear and her eyes shot back up to his face, wide. "I didn't really mean it!" She snapped at him and was awarded a chuckle from him.

"Be a good girl, roll over and get on your knees. Face down on the sheets." Madara instructed and left no room for argument. Sakura gulped and did as he told her to but slightly embarrassed as she was now on full display for him to scrutinize. She slightly jumped when she felt cold wind blown on her very hot and throbbing sex. Sakura knew that she must have looked like a water fountain at this point. It had been too long since her last sexual encounter.

Madara's fingers dived right in and parted her lips for him to see her in all her glory. She was dripping wet; her essence had already dripped down the inside of her thighs and he wasn't going to keep letting it go to waste. Madara went to town and began making prominent licks with a beginning and an end. His small actions were causing the pinkette below him to writhe and whimper in pleasure. He smirked at how easy it was to please her and kicked it up a notch by inserting a finger into her.

Sakura felt like she was in heaven. First because this sexy god like creature of a man was sexually pleasing her and second because of how easily she was pleased by him. She began to rock her hips into his one digit as an encouragement to speed up his teasing. He added a second finger and marveled at the way she seemed to just suck him in instead of just moving over them.

He could feel it in the way she rocked her hips faster against his fingers, she was about to finish all over them. Her moans became breathier and louder by an octave. He allowed her to ride the pleasure boat closer and closer to orgasm island. Madara aligned himself up next to his fingers and quickly replaced them with his length. Sakura's strangled cry and gasp for air let him know it did the trick. She milked him for what it was worth and tested all his will power to not just ram into her now.

Gritting his teeth, he lost that will power and gave her all he had. Never had he had a woman in his bed that felt this good around him. The blinding pressure that was building up in his belly was not one he wanted to ignore. Her sounds of encouragement egged him on to finish and spill his seed inside of her but not before she finished another time around him.

* * *

They both laid collapsed in the bed as if they ran a marathon. The past few hours were full of passion that Sakura would never forget. They ended up going at it a few more times before they were just spent and couldn't move anymore. Sakura laid there cuddled up to his side with the covers strewn aimlessly around them. She normally wasn't a hit and run kind of gal, so she was glad Madara didn't kick her out of his bed after he was done with her.

"Didn't know you had it in you, old timer." Sakura joked with him as he put a pipe in his mouth and summoned a small flame on his finger to light the concoction.

"Better be careful or you will regret those words." He smirked down at her and drew a long puff from his pipe. He was not a common smoker just one during times that he enjoyed, and he didn't want to mimic the bitter old elders that still run the fire nation.

A swift knock on his door brought Sakura out of her peaceful state and she sat up in alarm. Pulling the sheets up to maintain her modesty she gaped when he gave the direction for the person to enter. She hadn't even sensed their chakra! And he was telling them to enter?!

An amused Izuna came strolling in with a devilish smirk on his features. Sakura's face fell a red hot when her memory served her best. Not too long ago, a few months back, Sakura had attended a mission with the younger brother to an infiltration of a private hot springs. To celebrate the success of their mission they had got drunk off their asses which led to other things..

"Sakura," Izuna purred, "Couldn't stay away from us Uchiha's, could you?" He smirked at her flushed face and noticed how she gripped the bed sheet tighter.

"After that mission to the hot springs I figured you'd have had enough." He daunted playfully and shot his brother a wink. Madara was highly amused at the stuttering the sexy muse in his bed offered as a response. He knew very well of what happened on that mission with them because Izuna couldn't shut up about it.

"Care to join us, brother?" Madara offered and Sakura snapped towards him in disbelieving shock.

"Don't mind if I do." Izuna said as he closed the bedroom door with his heel and stalked towards the flaming minx occupying his brothers bed.

Oh how the gods blessed her.

* * *

Too explicit?

Oops.


End file.
